Como te amo jodido moyashi
by Nee-chan Asakura
Summary: El inevitable odio  hacia todo ser humano sale desde mi pecho como llamaradas continuas. No lo puedo evitar. El mundo y sus personas me joden.  Como me  jode terminar amando el moyashi. Pero jamás se lo reconoceré. Yaoi, yullen.
1. Rutina

Nunca he hecho un fic largo, ni mucho menos algo más allá de un Drabble o como mucho un par de capítulos sueltos.

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi/ Yullen

**DISCLAIMER: **D Gray Man le pertenece a la fantástica e irrepetible Katsura Hoshino.

CAPÍTULO 1: _Rutina._

_  
>El inevitable odio hacia todo ser humano sale desde mi pecho como llamaradas continuas. No lo puedo evitar. El mundo y sus personas me joden.<br>_

Otro día más. Otro día como el anterior. Y con eso la seguridad de lo conocido. Porque no hay nada más reconfortante que saber qué va a pasar. Levantarme temprano me relaja, me da tiempo a descargar mi jodido odio. Y llevarlo con la rutina lo hace más llevadero. Lavantarme, entrenar, ducharme, desayunar, e ir al instituto. Para después comer, entrenar, quizás estudiar durante alguna hora, y volver al entrenamiento. Como demonios odio estudiar. Me quita tiempo de mi valioso entrenamiento. Pero si había algo que no soporto es el estúpido conejo. Como odio a ese sujeto, que se hace llamar mi amigo. Puedo llamar ejem, amigo a Alma. Pero a ese imbécil no. Alma ha estado desde que mis padres se mudaron al barrio. Fue él el que me enseñó mi actual dojo, el que me hizo soportable la escuela, y el que me permite entrenar kendo con él. Sin miedo a dejarle llorando en una esquina del tatami por haberle hecho demasiado daño. Alma era un amigo. Lavi sólo quería hablar, ir a fiestas, cumpleaños, al cine, de cena, de picnic, de hostias... sólo quería joderle la existencia  
>Entrenar una y otra vez. Porque a mí no me sirven las mierdas pacifistas para caer en la debilidad.<p>

Los estúpidos que me rodean pueden pensar que el kendo me relaja. No pueden estar más equivocados. Coger la katana no me relaja, simplemente canaliza mi ira.  
>Y hoy como el resto puedo entrenar sin interrupciones. Porque los inútiles, están durmiendo a estas horas.<br>Por eso me encuentro aquí, en el patio trasero de mi casa. Con un pantalón como mi única prenda. Y el sonido de la noche como único acompañante. Mis padres y mi abuelo, están durmiendo. Quizás mi madre me observe desde su ventana. Cuando no puede dormir o se levanta demasiado temprano, me echa un ojo por encima, para poder calmarse y ver que todo está bien. Pero hoy algo no está bien. No he sentido los ojos de mi madre sobre mí. Ni he escuchado entrar a casa a mis padres, después de la cena de empresa. Quizás sean tonterías mías, quizás Alma me esté pegando algo.

Es extraño, escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, y volver a moverse para cerrarse. Los pasos continuados pero indecisos se dirigen a mí. Supiro, quizás si le ignoro se vuelva a la cama.

- Yu-chan ... -

El viejo de mi abuelo es el único que me llama de esa estúpida forma cariñosa, ni mi madre tiene la osadía de referirse así a mí. He captado perfectamente el deje de preocupación y dolor. Me volteo suavemente sobre mis pies. Y le miro. Miro a mi abuelo Tiedoll. Y le veo llorar. Suele llorar por muchas cosas, pero no por ello levantarse a las 5 de la mañana. Quizás debería preocuparme por lo que ha pasado, pero no deseo hacerlo. No deseo saberlo.

- Viejo, estoy entrenando.-

- Yu-chan, tu padre... ha tenido ... yo... Yu, tu padre esta muy grave en el hospital ...-

Y dicho esto sólo pude contemplar al viejo desmoronarse en lágrimas vivas. Mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí,para poder abrazarme. Yo sólo pude dejar caer mi shinai.

- ¿Qué coño siginifica esto?.-

_

Nada más conocer el paradero de mi padre, salí corriendo de casa. Mi abuelo intentó detenerme. Sólo hablaba de cosas como dejarlo para mañana, descansar, las clases, que mi madre estaba bien, algo de un coche que no pude escuchar bien... pero lo que pude captar perfectamente fueron las peores palabras que me habían sentado el la vida. 

" - Yu, tu padre está muy grave, está en coma.- " 

Cómo cojones podía estar mal él. Su padre, el hombre que le puso por primera vez en las manos una katana. Y le dijo que aquello no era un arma, ni una decoración. Era la forma de poder vivir con los demás, un camino a seguir, una luz en la oscuridad. Mi padre conoció a mamá así, fueron juntos al mismo dojo. Pero ella terminó dejándolo al quedarse embarazada. Cuantas veces he escuchado de mi madre, que yo me revolvía demasiado en su barriga. Que lo único que la dejaba descansar era el tatami.

Salí corriendo por las calles. Pasé las aceras y dejé atrás los jardines. Derrapé en las curvas, y crucé sin mirar. Había dejado a mi abuelo atrás cuando quise darme cuenta. Pero al llegar a la parada de taxis, no me importó si iba solo, si llevaba dinero o si no tenía idea de donde ir.  
>Y así fue. Mi primera vez, la primera vez que suspiré cansado, junté las manos, las dirigí al cielo, y me puse a rezar. O más bien rogarle a Dios, porque mi madre estuciera bien, mi abuelo dejara de llorar y mi padre saliera del coma.<p>

Así llegué a donde estoy ahora. En frente de mi madre, que no hace más que hablar al cuerpo sin voz de mi progenitor.

- Amor, Yu está aquí, cuando despiertes iremos a Edowonderland. Ya sabes como le gusta a Yu, podremos el abuelo y yo comer dangos..., y kanda y tú ...

- Mamá... por favor... no te escucha- 

Una y otra vez, esa comunicación rota por la cual no hay receptor. Mi padre no escuchaba, ni podía alzar la cabeza. Cómo coños quería su madre que le respondiera. 

- Yu, los médicos han dicho que debemos hablar, es bueno para él. ¿Has visto? Yu está preocupado, quizás si hablas con él más tarde, lo entienda.-

Aquello era insoportable, un padre en coma, una madre que se había vuelto loca, y un abuelo que estaba perdido por las calles. Tengo que salir de aquí, me levanté con la mirada perdida. No podía redirigirla al cuerpo inmóvil o a la mujer desesperada.  
>Salí lo más deprisa de aquella habitación.<p>

Me gusta la rutina, los días que no cambian, y el sabor conocido que dejan. 


	2. Desesperación compartida

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi/ Yullen

**DISCLAIMER: **D Gray Man le pertenece a la fantástica e irrepetible Katsura Hoshino.

_Capítulo 2 Desesperación compartida._

  
><em>Cuando la oscuridad te absorve, terminas acostumbrándote a ella. Con el tiempo olvidas la luz que algún día te rodeo. Y sientes que siempre ha sido así. No recuerdas otros sentimientos, y sólo conoces aquello que ahora te atrapa. Hasta que quizás, con suerte, alguien te tienda la mano para salir de ese oscuro abrazo.<em>__

Salgo de la habitación, no puedo aguantar más. Más bien estoy saliendo corriendo, quiero escapar de aquí. Me cruzo con varios vejestorios por los pasillos. Como les odio, aunque no es tanto al saber que la muerte les espera pronto. Mi paso ligero les estremece, ni que me fuera a tirar encima de ellos. Nadie quedría tocarlos en su sano juicio.  
>Lo veo, ahí está el final del pasillo, podré salir de ese maldito espacio con olor a muerte y desesperación.<br>Distingo la señal de escaleras encima de una de las puertas frontales. El ascensor está al lado. No pienso cogerle, es demasiado lento. Y sólo son 8 pisos.

Sigo andando, pero mi perturbación es mayor. Hay algo que no me deja tranquilo. Curzo el umbral de la puerta, y comienzo a bajar las escaleras. Sólo he bajado tres pisos cuando escucho mis propios jadeos al descender tan rápido. Un segundo, es impropio de mi fondo cansarse con tanta facilidad. Me paro, busco alrededor, espero callado hasta encontrar la fuente de esos sonidos. Que tonto el pensar que era yo. Hoy no es mi mejor día. Mi desesperación comienza a elevarse. ¿Qué cojones me pasa?.  
>Abruptamente, saco mi mejor derecha y la estampo contra la pared. Siento el dolor, pero algo no está bien conmigo. Vuelvo a correr escaleras abajo. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, siento un ligero escozor en ellos, algo irreconocible para mí.<br>Lo noto. Como me choco contra algo, como ese algo es blandito y tembloroso. Caigo con él hasta el descansillo de las escaleras. No puedo evitar sacudirme en el interior. ¿Acaso soy como el resto? ¿ subnormal?.

-¿Per...dona?.-

Soy imbécil, sigo con los ojos cerrados. Supiro, debo dejar de rodearme de inéptos. Abro los ojos y dejo escapar con fiereza mis pensamientos, pobre diablo. Va a pagar con golpes, lo que me carcome.

- ¿Acaso eres gi... ?... -

No sé que me pasa, sigo encima de ese pobre infeliz. No puedo dejar de verle, esos ojos brillantes y acuosos. Esa mirada radiante, pero temblorosa. Esa cara dulce e inocente. Esos finos labios que me invitan a tomarlos. Ese cuerpo que se agita por el contacto indeseado. No puedo evitar pensar en esa mirada. Deseo abrazarle. Soy idiota.

- Lo siento, pero te has abalanzado sobre mí... no te vi, lo siento.-

Es mi culpa lo sé, y no puedo evitar apartar la mirada mientras me levanto. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico mientas le tiendo la mano, ni cuando nos sentamos juntos en los escalones.  
>Tengo miedo de intimidarle con mi mirada, con mis ragos duros y con mi imponente voz. No quiero asustarle. Espera, ¿ es un chico?. Porque es bastante afeminado.<p>

- ¿Eres un chico? Porque eres bastante afeminado.-

Espero pacientemete su reacción. Puedo notar su asombro, como su cara triste cambia de aspecto ante mí. Su mirada se expande, sus labios se contraen, y suelta un gritillo de asombro. Pero me sorprender de sobremanera. Le falta tiempo para fruncir el ceño, arrugar la frente, y abrir la boca molesto.

- Soy un chico, imbécil.-

No puedo evitar mirarle como cambia su actitud ofendida y hace un pequeño mohín. Para después sonreír divertido.

- No puedo creer que me confundas con una chica, eres idiota-

Y vuelta a sonreír. Que jodidamente lindo. Soy imbécil, me tiene dominado un niño afeminado. Echo una mirada al cuerpo del niño. Es bastante más joven que yo.

- Perdona, pero tienes tú la culpa, moyashi.-

- ¿Mo qué?, mi japonés es malo, acabo de llegar. ¿ Qué me has llamado?-

- ¡Ja! Que moyashi eres, moyashi.-

Y otro mohín, es adorable. Y daré mi vida con tal de no reconocerlo.

- ¿Por qué llorabas moyashi?.-

-¡ Me llamo ALLEN!, ¡baka!, y es que... yo...- 

Soy imbécil, la cara de Allen vuelve a contraerse. Va a llorar, hay que ser un alma muy desgraciada para llorar conmigo delante. Se muerde el labio inferior para reprimirse. Joder, es más tierno que unos gatitos recién dormidos, acurrucados en una cesta de mimbre frente a la lumbre. Que monada. Joder, soy subnormal, qué coño pienso.  
>No puedo evitarlo, me acerco a él cautelosamente. Un solo gesto de rechazo y me echo para atrás. Sigo acercándome, mientras esos ojos acuosos dejan escapar unas lágrimas que empiezan a surcar las mejillas del moyashi. Como me gustaría lamerle ese rastro de dolor. Joder, soy más imbécil de lo que pensaba.<br>Llegó a tocarle con mis dedos la ropa, le sujeto suavemente de la espalda. Y le atraigo hacia mí. Dejo que deposite su cabeza en mi hombro y empiezo a cariciarle las mejillas. Justamente por el rastro que dejaron las lágrimas.

No puedo evitar mirarle, tiene sangre en la mejilla, me altera un poco. 

-¿Cómo cojones tienes sangre en la cara?, ¿ quién diablos te ha tocado?.-

- Has sido tú, baka.-

Le miro desconcertado, yo jamás le pondría una mano encima a mi moyashi.

- Has sido tú, sangras por tu mano derecha...-

Me miro extrañado la mano. Cierto, unas manchas rojas caracterizan mi mano. El derechazo a la pared. Jamás me volveré a juntar con semejantes idiotas en el instituto, le repetí a mi madre que Lavi era idiota. Y ahora me lo ha pegado. 

- ¿No piensas decirme cómo te lo has hecho?-

- Me desahogué.-

- ¿Te cortas?, ¿por eso estás aquí? ¿ por eso corrías como loco? ¿te estabas escapando?.-

- No.-

- ¿Entonces? ¿ eres emo? ¿ un suicida?.-

- Eres un completo moyashi. Joder, como voy a ser ¿emo?. Estoy aquí por mi padre moyashi.- 

Le miro asustado, como desearía volver atrás y no haber pronunciado esas palabras. Allen estaba comenzando a llorar, pero ahora no había ojos acuosos con mirada temblorosa. Sus párpados cubrían sus orbes. Dejándo unas cascaradas de lágrimas por todo su rostro.

- Me .. . - snifff - .llamo - snifff - Al..len -sniff.- 

Joder, soy imbécil. Y como ya todo está perdido... no dudé en coger al moyashi por las caderas y hacerlo mio. Ójala, pero sólo le coloqué en mi regazo, sobre mis piernas. Nota mental, dejar de pensar en cogerme al moyashi, o echará a correr por ponerme duro mientras el llora. Soy un sádico, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo, de momento. Sólo hasta que sea incapaz de vivir sin mí.

- Lo siento.-

No puedo evitar empezar a besar su cara. De quitar las huellas de las lágrimas, para depositar castos signos de amor en su rostro.

- Mi padre se va a morir, moyashi.-

- Mi padre acaba de fallecer, baka.-

Y Allen volvió a comenzar a llorar, esta vez a lágrima tendida. Mientras cerré los ojos para no verle. Bastante tengo con aguantar los gemidos de dolor que llegan a mi cabeza, para no irse. Acabo de conocer al moyashi, y ya detesto que llore.  
>Como me jode amar al moyashi.<p>

~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ Flashback:

Estaba mirando a Alma, alarmado. De su boca habían salido tonterías. Gilipolleces propias de niños de 5 años. En esa puta época horrible donde todo el mundo dice tonterías y comete errores a lo loco. Como me jodía que mi madre me vistiera de corderito para la puta obra de navidad. Pero eso no era el problema, el problema era Alma. No, no era la situación lo que me jodia. Era Alma. Pero era mi amigo. Debía ser cordial y suave.

- Eres un jodido molesto, Alma. Sólo escucho tonterías de tu boca.-

Orgullo, era lo que sentía de mi mismo por tratar el tema con tanta amistad. Aquello se merecía un premio.

Pero Alma, no sabía de amistad. Por lo que se puso a llorar como una magdalena, diciendo más chorradas, ahora propias, no de un niño, sino de un uke. Chorradas sentimentalistas. 

-¡ Te he dicho que te amo!, ¿cómo puedes tratarme así?-.

Y seguía llorando, mientras me miraba con esa cara de esperanza. 

-Alma, jamás podré amarte, eres un incordio.-

Sinceridad, tacto... lo estaba haciendo perfecto, nadie podría recriminarme jamás nada. 

-Acaso... ¿hay alguien más?.. ¿Lavi?.-

No pude evitar reirme, Alma era una joya del club de la comedia.

- ¡Ja!¡Ja! Alma, no conocía esa faceta tuya tan graciosa, deberías sacarla más amenudo, tu faceta sentimentalista complementada de niño buenín cansa.-

Y otra vez, a berrear. Se ve que Alma no había pasado esa época de llamar la atención. Pero era su amigo, que mejor que apoyarle, como lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿ No quieres a nadie?, pues espero que cuando encuentres a esa persona, no te haga sufrir, Yu.-

- Alma, a mí nadie me va a hacer sufrir.-

- Cuando amas a alguien sufres con su dolor, y no podrás aguantar sus sollozos.-

- Alma, hoy estás insoportable.- 

~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~ ~~~~~.~.~.~

E increíblemente he cambiado el rumbo del capítulo. Allen sólo iba a salir un ratín , pero la historia se ha desarrollado por sí sola. Siento este kanda "amoroso", pero Allen se ha desmoronado por la muerte de su padre. Y kanda no ha podido evitarlo, en próximos capítulos volverá a su habitual lucha de dominio :D  
>Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por los reviews ^^<p> 


	3. Búsqueda

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y cuatro pasos. Y aquí estoy en frente de la puerta de mi padre en coma. Como odio los hospitales, sólo están llenos de débiles. No puedo evitar mirar hacia los lados con incertidumbre. Che! Y lo smalditos viejos mirándome. Qué asco de gente.  
>Acerco cautelosamente mi mano al pomo de la puerta. Pero me detengo. Escucho voces provenientes de la habitación. Algo anda mal. Llevo un día horrible. Sólo me faltaba que estuviera mi convaleciente padre rodeado de gentuza. El no se lo merece. Chaqueo la lengua ante mi retirada. Prefiero largarme que tener que lidiar con unos acechadores de enfermos. Pero antes de que pueda darme la vuelta, ya han abierto la puerta. Y un imbécil sostiene mi mano. <p>

- Usagi.-

-Yu-chan, siento mucho lo que ha sucedido.. estabamos buscándote.- 

- Che, no me llames por mi nombre si no quieres morir, jodido conejo inútil.- 

- Tu abuelo está con tu madre en la cafetería.- 

_-_¿ Quiénes me buscábais?-

- Yo y Alma.-

-Che.-

-Ambos nos hemos saltado hoy las clases. Eres nuestro amigo debíamos venir a apoyarte. Sabemos que esto es muy duro, Yu.-

Veo como la sombra de Alma se cierne detrás de la puerta, no quiere mirarme directamente. Doy un golpe seco a la mano de Lavi. Soltándome de su agarre. Y entro en la habitación. Sólo están ellos dos, debe de ser cierto que mi madre está en la cafetería con el viejo.

-Yu, yo.. no sé que decirte...-

Y sin más, Alma se arrojó a mis brazos, llorando. Aferrando sus manos a mi espalda, restregando su cara contra mi pecho. Y no puedo sentir más pena. Abrazar a Allen ha cambiado mi forma de pensar. Supiro quedamente, y aparto de forma sutil a Alma.

- Está bien.-

Veo como Alma acepta mi separación, pero algo le inquieta. Es imposible saber que es. Pero noto su sonrojo y su mirada nerviosa.

- ¡Yu!, tienes la camisa mojada...-

- Che.-

- ¡Che no! ¿ dónde has estado?.-

- Alma, no te concierne, deja de joder.-

-¡YU! ¡Dimelo!.-

- Alma, a chillar a tu puta casa. Lárgate.-

- ¡Pero Yu!.-

-Ni Yu,ni hostias, esto es un hospital. Ese de ahí es mi padre. Lárgate.-

-Yu, lo siento.-

Lo último que vi de Alma, fue su silueta desaparecer por la puerta. Salió llorando y gimoteando. No quiero darme la vuelta. Seguro que Lavi me mira con ojos acusadores. Respiro profundamente y me giro. Ahí está. Peor, me mira con ojos de pena. Como me jode, ni puta pena ni hostias,

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Yu-chan? Tu madre dijo que te saliste hace un par de horas. Todos pensamos que te habrías ido a casa, pero al parecer no has salido del hospital...-

- Che.-

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?.-

- Me he enamorado.-

-¿QUÉ? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.-

- Usagi, no grites.-

- ¿ Y quién es? ¿ una enfermera sexy? ¿ un médico prestigioso? ¿ un enfermo? YU-STRIKE XD.-

-Deja de decir tonterías. -

- ¿ Has quedado con él más tarde?.-

-No.-

-¿Por qué? Sino no puedes engatusarle, y por como eres vas a tener que engañarle mucho, jejejeje.-

- Me quedé dormido.-

Y ante esa declaración el imbécil, sólo pudo reirse.

- Te odio Usagi.-

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Alma. Sabía que había ocurrido algo. Lo intuía. Lo vió cuando Yu Chasqueó la lengua detrás de la puerta, algo no andaba bien. No le molestó que Yu le rechazara. Porque él era la persona ( después de su familia) más importante de Kanda. Era la única persona a la que kanda le permitía llarmarle Yu. La única persona a la que pedía entrenar. Y la única persona a la que le llamaba ahora había entrado otra persona. Y lo había hecho por la puerta grande. ¿ Cómo sería ese chico que logró prendar a Kanda en un par de horas?.

Flashback:  
>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Siento un agradable aroma. Llegaba por su olfato esa sensación placentera. Se acurrucó suavemente sobre el cuerpo que emanaba ese calor tan deseable. Reconoció como unos mechones, lo que le acariciaba la cara, de forma tan delicada que pensaba que no podía ser de otra forma que deliberada. Escuchaba una ligera respiración pausada y en total calma. Era un sonido tan agradable, que se le antojó necesario para su propia existencia. Por eso se revolvió bruscamente cuando esa condición agradable desapareció. Ya no escuchaba latidos cercanos, ni olía un dulce aroma juvenil, ni sentía caricias tiernas, y le faltó aquel calor humano. Se despertó cabreado y malhumorado. El sueño se había esfumado. Estaba solo. Sentado en un escalón, por donde habia intentado escabullirse del hospital. Y le faltaba la compañía del pequeño moyashi.<p>

Se había quedado dormido en los brazos del moyashi. Y ahora este se había escapado. Jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo por esta falta tan grave. Ahora debía buscar al pequeño. Pero antes subiría a echar un último vistazo a sus padres.

Fin flashback:

_

- Usagi.. . Llámame si viene mi madre.-

Echo un úlitmo vistazo a mi padre. Aun sigue inmóvil. Suspiro quedamente. Mi pobre moyashi está por ahí fuera solo, llorando, y sin padre.

-Yu, no tardes mucho...-

- Che, no me llames así estúpido.

Y mientras mis palabras brotaban de mi boca, sacudí al imbécil del conejo. Un derechazo bien avenido. Como odio esas estúpidas confianzas. Con las mismas salgo de la habitación. Y sigo adelante por el pasillo. Dentro de poco es la hora de comer. Pero por buscar a mi moyashi, puedo esperar. Llego hasta la puerta de las escaleras y bajo todos los escoles apresurados. Llego hasta el descansillo donde me topé con él. Insipiro con la mayor fuerza que puedo. Y sigo buscándole. Primero empiezo con el piso del descansillo. Paso de largo por todos los rincones de la planta. Y todo sin resultados. Desesperación, cierro los ojos y suspiro cansado. Espero encontar al chico. 


	4. Perdido

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi/ Yullen

**DISCLAIMER: **D Gray Man le pertenece a la fantástica e irrepetible Katsura Hoshino.

_**Perdido**_

- No puedes decirme que siento, imbécil.-

- ¡Yu-chan!, ¡eres adorable! *.*-

- ¡Yu!, no estás enamorado, es imposible. NO LO CONOCES. ¡NO SABES COMO ES!-

Aquí estoy. Pensé que sería un día más. Un día con una rutina normal. Si introducimos en "normal" que mi padre esté en coma. Hace dos semanas que vi al moyashi. Y no he sido capaz de encontrarle. Cuando salí del hospital aquel día, había buscado por todas las plantas, preguntado a todas las enfermeras, amenazado a todos los médicos, e incluso visitado la capilla. No me dejaron entrar en el tanatorio, pero busqué todas las necrológicas del hospital. Y nada, nadie fue capaz de decirme algo del moyashi. No les bastaba sus peculiares rasgos para recordarle.  
>Y como si no encontra a mi peculiar amor, no fuera suficiente, tengo que aguantar a estos dos.<br>Miro con indiferencia a Alma y Lavi. Que ahora discuten sobre mi albino preferido. Alma está molesto. Y celoso, muy celoso. Lleva estas dos semanas detrás de mí como loco. Al parecer escuchó mi confesión a Lavi. Es un chismoso, y no sólo un chismoso cotilla, sino que además lo va aireando por ahí. Está empezando a cabrearme de verdad, con todas esas tonterías sobre que mi moyashi, es un desconocido y bla bla bla. En cambio Lavi está encantado no ha parado de buscar otras formas de encontrar al chico. Aunque me confunde esa entrega. Por lo visto está ilusionado con lo que me eche pareja. Y ahora tengo a estos dos más cerca de lo habitual. Aunque los dos lo hacen por joder. Mi rutina ha quedado desbocada.  
>Esta mañana cuando salí de casa, intenté hacer mi habitual rutina, madrugar, entrenar, ducharme, desayunar, e ir camaninando hasta el instituto. Me encontré con Alma en la parada del bus, y juntos seguimos nuestro destino. Lavi se acercó a nosotros una vez dentro del recinto escolar. Y ahora se ve , que deben dejar bien en claro mis preferencias a todo el instituto.<br>Suspiro irritado, y vuelvo a dirigir mis miradas a esos dos. Ahora siguen discutiendo por el moyashi. No puedo evitar reir. Como se les ocurra acercarse a él, les rebano.

- Es normal que YUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAN se enamore, es hora de que alguien le quite la virginidad, muahahahahahah-

¿Qué coño acaba de decir ese imbécil?Le miro cabreado, como odio a ese usagi.

- Usagi... vas a morir... y yo voy a tener el places de descuartizarte-

- ¿QUÉ? .-

Escucho perfectamente el sobresalto de Alma. Ahora le observo a él. Parece temblar de la impotencia y la impresión. 

- Alma-chaaaaaaaan ~ es normal que Yuu-chan quiera beneficiarse a Moyashi-chan. Además recuerda que Yu lo ha descrito como una criaura bendecida por la naturaleza, y de belleza extraña y sobrenatural. Dicen que cuando el moyashi-chan abre los ojos, el mundo resplandece. Y cuando el moyashi-chan los cierra, el mundo se cierne en las tinieblas. Y de ahí la Edad Media. ¡JAJAJA!-

Lavi es subnormal.

- ¡Lavi! Es imposible. ¿Yu? De verdad ¿ es guapo? ¿ más que yo?.-

- Che, ustedes dos me fatidian. -

- ¿ Quieres acostarte con él?.

Escucho, sin interés los gimoteos lastimeros de Alma, ya no me importan demasiado, ha quedado renegado a llorica.

- Lo que quiera hacerle al moyashi es problema mio.-

Y sí, quiero hacerle muchas cosas al moyashi. Y recordar a mi pequeño albino sumiso, me enciende. No he podido evitar masturbarme estos días pensando en él. Es la cosa más linda del universo. Con esa carita infaltil y esos mohines adorables.  
>Y logra pasar el día. Hasta que me toca ir a casa. Y aguantar a mi familia.<p>

- Yu...amor, ¿ qué tal el día?.-

Mi madre acaba de entrar a casa, viene del hospital. Y desde luego parace mucho más animada que esta mañana.

- Bien, mamá.-

- Cariñoooooooooooo.

Veo como se acerca peligrosamente a mí. Y me ataca con fiereza. Un ataque que no puedo evitar y queda marcado en mi rostro. Un beso. Un maldito beso. Me restrego la manga contra mi mejilla para borrar los restos de lápiz labial.

- No hagas eso, amor. -  
>- Che...-<br>La veo moverse con rapidez por la casa. Moviéndose para delanta y para detrás, dejando sus cosas. Aparece mi abuelo, con un vaso de té para cada uno. Y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá. Mientras que mi madre se sienta en el sillón individual.

- Yu.. Alma y Lavi llevan unos días hablando de... hum.. cierto chico... ¡que te gusta!-

Miro sorpendido a mi madre, es una cotilla. No me extraña que se lleve tan bien con Lavi. Su sonriente cara y sus ojos ilusionados me lo dicen todo. Debo escapar como sea. Me levanto con rapidez. Pero mi intento de huida ( no propio de mí, pero es un caso sumamente " especial" ) es cortado por mi abuelo, quien me coge del brazo y arremete contra mí, en un tirón brusco que me hace caer sentado en el sillón.

- Yu, es fantástico... estoy tan cotenta, ¿ es lindo? De seguro que sí. Jajaja-

No puedo evitar observar el cambio de emoción a uno disgutado y serio.

- No lo conozco, ¿ por qué?. Quieres ocultarmelo, ¡lo sé!, por eso no lo tienes en tu agenda del móvil, ni en los contactos del facebook, tuenti, badoo, google, hotmail y demás. Incluso revisé tus anotaciones en papel. ¡Nada!. ¿ Dónde está mi yerno?-

Mi madre es una acosadora, y ahora ha perdido el norte.

- ¿Te has metido en mi ordenador, móvil y agendas?.-

- jajajajajajaj ¡Por supuesto, hijo!-

La veo reirse como una loca, y no me lo madre está desbocada. Chasqueo la lengua cansado. Será mejor acabar con esto como quieren, así me podré ir antes.

- No lo sé, no sé quien es, ni donde vive, ni como se llama. Me lo encontré un día y he sido incapaz de encontarlo.-

- ¡Era lo que buscabas en el hospital! Estás realmene enamorado, Yu!, jajajajaj que "ilu" -

- Mamá...-

Me levanto, y parecen satisfechos con mi respuesta. Me dejo guiar por mis pasos hasta mi habitación y suspiro cansado. Entro en mi territorio, y me dejo caer en la cama. No voy a encontrar a mi moyashi. Terminará siendo el moyashi de otro.  
>Terminaré casado con algún otro estúpido al que no aguante. Alma tiene razón, no le conozco, no sé nada de él. Y por eso nunca voy a poder encontrarle. Recuerdo que dijo que llevaba poco tiempo en Japón, quizás, ahora que esta su padre muerto, vuelva a su antiguo hogar. Tal vez no le vuelva a ver, estará en otro país, con otro hombre. No puedo evitar suspirar cansado, mientras me termino de acostar en la cama. Yo, esperando al moyashi... y este quizás no venga nunca. Estará con otro hombre y nunca volverá.<br>- Tiriríiiiiiiiii... Na na NA...

Mis pensamientos osn interrumpidos por el sonido de mi móvil. Miro la pantalla, es Alma.

- Che.-

- Yu... sé que me he portado muy mal estos días, pero entiende lo que siento. Me cuesta mantenerme al margen,... sólo quiero pedirte disculpas Yu... -

Le escucho llorar por el teléfono, no puedo evitar sentir lástima. Mientras yo busco a un chico al que sólo he visto un par de horas, Alma llora por mí. Llevamos toda la vida juntos, y ahora ve que me pierde. Está enamorado, y le entiendo. Ahora sé como se sufre pr amor.

- Yu... por favor, dime algo... necesito tu perdón...-

- Alma, salgamos-

- ¿Qué? No juegues conmigo...-

- Si no encuentro al moyashi mañana, nos daremos una oportunidad. Saldré contigo.-

- ¡Vamos a ser la pareja más feliz del mundo, Yu!.-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Notas finales:

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Ahora tengo bastante tiempo, que puedo dedicar a escribir. Sé que los capítulos salen bastante cortos. Pero aun no me acostumbro a escribir, y me gusta ir cortando por las escenas principales. Quizás con el tiempo pueda hacerlos más largos. Para equilibrar con esta extensión tan raquítica ( xD) intento subir los capítulos con rapidez. Los voy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Y la historia me gusta que vaya dirigiendose sola. Solo tengo una vaga ideal del final. Siento mucho la situación de Alma. Pero todos hemos tenido desamores. Allen aparecerá pronto, tendrá más líneas. De momento como el prota es Kanda, pues acapara el la escena :P 


	5. Úlitmo día

_****_**ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi/ Yullen**

**DISCLAIMER: **D Gray Man le pertenece a la fantástica e irrepetible Katsura Hosh

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Último día**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
><strong>  
><em>

Y como cada día, no dude en madrugar. De lo poco que no había cambiado en mi rutina. Porque hoy no era un día normal, ni lo habían sido los últimos 15 días. Pasé la noche refugiado en el cuarto. Sólo recuerdo sentir los leves latidos de mi pecho mientras hablaba con Alma. No soy consciente de qué dije, ni cuándo colgamos. No me acuerdo del momento en el que decidí dejarlo todo atrás. Sólo recordaba el hecho de darle una oportunidad a Alam, una que sin duda se merecía. Él antes que nadie había estado siempre ahí,para mí.

Me pasé las horas antes de acostarme sentado en la cama, mirando uno de las espadas que adornaban mi habitación.

Recordé con angustia los sentimientos que procesaba a mi padre. La ilusión que me dejó. La tristeza con la que ahora cargaba mi ser. Necesitaba un respiro. Necesitaba dejar de amar, dejar de odiar, dejar de sentir. Con Alma todo sería fácil, me propuse. Siempre había sido fácil con él. Dejaría de buscar a un fantasma de una noche, a un ser del que empezaba a dudar de tal existencia. Empezaba a dudar de mí. Tantos años con una capa de insensibilidad y un pequeño lucero blanco, la destrozó. Alam podía hacerlo todo más fácil. Alma representaba un amor racional para mí. Era el chico que encajaba a la perfección con mi ser. Una persona tranquila y dulce. Alguien preocupado y sencillo. Eso es, sin duda alguna, lo que más me gusta de él. Quizás pueda llegar a amarle. Quizás.

Estoy realmente cansado de esto. De esta molestia extraña en el pecho al recordarle. Con Alma será todo más fácil. Con Alma todo será más fácil. Con Alma todo será más fácil. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Con Alma todo será más fácil. Con Alma todo será más fácil. Con Alma todo será más fácil. Y me lo recordé durante toda la noche. Hasta que caí dormido sobre mis pensamientos. Ahora, esperando el alba. Sigo reproduciendo esas palabras mientras golpeo el aire con mugen. Destrozo ese cuerpo inerte que habita en mi cabeza y se hospeda en el aire. Con Alma todo será más fácil.  
>Siento la mirada de mi madre sobre mí. Que anda observandome desde la puerta. Está preocupada, no suele bajar nunca a verme, normalmente me mira desde la habitació que me pasa algo, ella lo nota.<p>

Salgo ensimismado de mi entrenamiento. Me dirijo hasta el cuarto de baño. No puedo evitar pensar en él mientras me desvisto. En lo lindo que estaría mojado, con sus ojos penetrantes suplicando atención. Puedo imaginarle sobre mí, con sus manos en mi pecho, su pelo alborotado y su cara adoranado con un ligero sonrojo. Puedo casi verle. Ver su carita estremecerse al tocarlo. Hacer un lindo puchero con los mofletes. Suspiro irritado. Bajo mi mirada hacia mi entrepierna. Es lo que tiene el moyashi, que me produce problemas, que no me puede resolver. Dirijo una mano hacia mi miembro para darme el gusto que él no me da. Y mientras me ducho no evito el volver a pensar en él, ni en tocarme imaginando que son sus manos quien me acarician. Y de repende me carcome una duda existencial. Espero que el moyashi esté lejos. Tan lejos que no pueda verle nunca con otro.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

- ¡Kanda! No puedes hacer eso.-

- Sí, que puedo usagi, déjame en paz...-

- ¡Claro que puede! Yo y Yu seremos la mar de felices. ¿Verdad yu?. -

- Sois unos pesados, dejadme en paz.-

No dudo en dejarlos atrás, en seguir andando, y salir de allí. Ha pasado la mañana, hemos terminado las clases, y ahí siguen. Con el constannte ajetreo sobre mí. Me apiado de Alma, tan ilusionado por nosotros. Alguien es quien tendrá que tirar por ambos. Cruce la carretera sin mirar. Escucho los gritos de Lavi y Alma detrás de mí. Se acercan corriendo, pero no me importa. Sólo quiero llegar a casa y dejar pasar el día. Quizás si no le busco, él venga mí.  
>Lavi y Alma llegan a su destino. Alma no duda en cogerme de la mano. No me importa, ya no. Sólo puedo esperar cansado a olvidarme de él. De mi pequeño tesoro. Sonrio inconscientemente al recordarlo. Pero Alma no lo sabe, simplemente me sonrie. Como si mi espontaneidad hubiera sido para él. No Alma, no te sonrio a ti. Tú ya no me importas más. Sólo eres una mera distracción para mi corazón. No te deseo, no te miro como al moyashi. No me toco pensando en ti. Ni si quiera puedes hacerme caer en los bajos instintos. Ni eso, Alma.<p>

- Alma, espera a mañana.-

No puedo evitar quitarme la mano de Alma de encima. El moyashi se merece su día de luto. O me lo merezco yo, para poder hacer con el cambio. Confeccionar una nueva idea junto a Alma. Porque una vez con él, nada será lo mismo. Ni podré estar con el moyashi, aunque le encuentre. Yo nunca me vuelvo atrás.

Pasamos por una de las paradas de bus. Lavi se despite cordialmente, no sin antes gritarle a Alma.

- ¡El moyashi-chan vendrá! ¡ Y kami-sama sabe que ni tú ni nadie podrá con él! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MOYASHI-CHAN- 

Y dicho esto salió con calma hacia su Alma miró con desgana el suelo. Me acompañó hasta casa, y dicho de paso no dudo en autoinvitarse a comer. Todo normal, una comida silenciosa, por lo menos para mí, porque no les hice caso. No dude en escaparme a mi habitación cuando mi madre sacó el postre y siguió conversando con mi abuelo y Alma sobre la decoración de la habitación del hospital. Cosas sobre flores y fotos, chorradas que a mi padre le darían igual. 

Estuve calmado durante toda la tarde. Hasta que Alma decidió interrumpir mi estudio diario. Pero lo que empezó a hacer me dejó descolocado, aunque no lo advirtiera mi cara.

- Yu...-

La vos de Alma, más melodiosa que nunca, se me antojó apecetible.

- Yu.. yo seré un gran esposo.-

Alma es tan sumiso conmigo, que no tiene ningún tipo de sensualidad. Todos sabemos que a los hombres nos gusta conquistar.

- Yu.. puedo hacerte cosas que él, no se molestaría.-

Las cosas se salen de lo normal. Alma actuando como cualquier chica de bares,ligera de cascos.

Veo como se agacha, sin ningún tipo de sensualidad ni disumulo, para terminar poniéndose de rodillas frente a la cama.

- Alma...-  
>Se acerca a mí, de forma torpe, para terminar acercándose sin ningún cuidado a mi boca.<p>

- Yu...-

Dice mientras pone su dedo índice en mi boca. 

- Puedo hacerte sentir muy bien..-

Jamás en mis pensamientos más oscuros, que ahora sólo eran propiedad del moyashi, hubiera imaginado que Alma fuera tan lanzado. Lanzado y poco discreto, sin ningún tipo de disimulo, sensualidad, atractivo, o erotismo.

No lanzaba en mí las flechas de lujuria que sentía al pensar en el moyashi. Y sí, soy consciente, de la perturbación que sentiría Alma, al saber que aun mostrándome a sí mismo como carnaza, no es más que mi albino quien ocupa mis pensamientos.

No puedo permitirme pensar en más, noté la humedad en mi entrepierna. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, allí esta Alma. Con la boca abierta, dejando escapar su lengua hacia mi miembro. Lamiendo por encima de mi pantalón de forma tan sugerente.

- Te voy hacer sentir... mejor que lo que experimentaste con sus abrazos... Yu-koi.. esto es un adelanto de la satisfacción que vas a sentir mañana conmigo. Sólo conmigo, lograrás la felicidad absoluta.-

Mentira, yo sabía que era mentira. Jamás experimentaría una satisfacción con Alma, similar a las caricias del moyashi. Jamás. Y quise gritar, decirle a Alma, que parese. Estrechar mi mano con su cara, alejarle de mí. Pero no logré hacerlo. Al mirar como pasaba su lengua por encima del pantalón empecé a calentarme. Alma dejó de juguetear con mi ropa. Para pasar aun segundo plano la conversión. Dejo de juguetear y empezó a darme placer. Una ligera molestia cruza mi ser. Siento que no sea el moyashi, siento que no sea con él. Que no sea mi albino quien me reclame caricias y desee proveermelas. De verdad, lo siento. Pero no puedo evitar sentir placer, no puedo dejar de sentir la agradable sensación que empieza a proporcionarme Alma.

Alma no es mi moyashi. Y nadie podrá jamás cambiarse por él. Pero yo soy humano. O por lo menos tengo instintos bajos. No puedo evitar arrojar un sutil gemido, mientras me dispongo a sujetar con rudeza la cabellera de Alma.

- Si vas a chupa, hazlo bien.. perra...-

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

¡Hola! Espero que os gustara el capítulo de hoy. Me he esforzado bastante. Y aun no le piloo el tranquillo a escribir. Ni he desarrollado mi propio estilo. Así que siento mucho la forma de redactar U-U

Espero que tengáis paciencia, porque Allen tardará aun en llegar un par de capítulos. Como podéis observar, no le tengo mucho cariño a Alma :P  
>He hecho unos pequeños ajustes al capítulo. La escena con Alma iba a ser algo más comprometida. Pero después de subir el capítulo, no me convenció, y no estoy totalmente segura de cual es el límite entre el rango T y M. Era una escena leve, pero quizás demasiado. Así que decidí castizarlo más xD. Espero que no os importe.<br>Muchas gracias por postear. ^^ 


	6. Nunca reconoceré mi amor

**ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi/ Yullen / yulma primeros capítulos**

**DISCLAIMER: **D Gray Man le pertenece a la fantástica e irrepetible Katsura Hosh

Nunca reconoceré mi amor

Gemidos, era lo único que se escuchaba salir de esa habitación. Pequeños suspiros de placer que se escapaban de los labios cuando tenían oportunidad. Y no es que su dueño quisiera retenerlos con él, como un premio por su estoicidad, sino que gustosamente les dejaba marchar cuando sus propias acciones se detenían momentáneamente por la necesidad de aire. Ese bien tan necesario que dejaba de tener importancia en esos momentos. El pequeño chico portador de un sonrojo, no dudaba en deleitarse con sus propios primarios ruidos. Mientras acariciaba una y otra vez, como una necesaria ceremonia, el cabello de su acompañante. Las repeticiones no se hacían esperar por el de cabellera larga, que gustoso al tacto acercaba, prudentemente su cuerpo. No sin antes depositar su lengua por el rostro del contrario de forma sensual y dominante. Y el aire se les voy a hacer necesario, dejano escapar las expiraciones de ese bien.  
>No dudaron en volver a retomar aquella batalla perdida por el autocontrol. Las besos, los gemidos, y el placer se volvieron innecesarios. Mientras que las caricias y muestras de amor quedaron en el más absoluto olvido, en las profundidas de la razón. Sólo les movía el deseo producido por el placer del contacto ajeno. Unos toques que nada tenían que ver con el amor, sólo con el más viejo placer. Aunque quizás sólo uno era consciente de ello. El mismo que seguía suspirando en silencio por otro, cuando se encontraba solo en la más oscuro rincón de su habitación. Pero aquel, no era el caso. Ahora sólo estaban ellos. Allí, en la misma estancia en la que se acariciaba por otro. La mismas cuatro paredes que habían visto sus más turbios toques por el albino.<p>

Supiro cansado de sus sueños. Pero no pudo evitar que su acompañante pensara que era por él. Unos besos, toques, lamidas, suspiros, caricias, atenciones y gestos , que no le pertenecía. Sólo tenían un dueño, el mismo que aparecía en noches calurosas y frias.

Otro beso, que deboró con pasión, mordisqueó con rabia aquel labio como si su sueño más prufundo fuera desangrar al otro. No tardó en escuchar un quejido reprobatorio de su acompañante. Mas no le importó ser nuevamente reñido. Aquello le gsutaba, le hacía alejarse de los abrazos del pequeño. De su pequeño de ojos grises.

Un jalón del pelo le distrajo de los pensamientos de "pequello secreto". Observó como le devolvían la mirada con efusividad. Necesitaba de atención. Y él nunca lo pedía, sólo lo obtenía. Por eso cogió lo que ahora le pertenecía. Apoyo su cuerpo en su cama, mientras con sus manos lograba ponerse en una postura que le portaba la superioridad. La sumición de su pareja no se hizo esperar. Quedando en una postura sujerente para cualquier mente.

Acarició por enésima vez aque cuerpo, que se le hacía extraño. No importaban en número de caricias que pudiera darle, aquello se le antojaba extraño en el cuerpo que no deseaba. No es que su amante fuera un desgraciado.  
>Es que él no podía pensar en un cuerpo que no le perteneciera a su preciado albino. Sólo él podía hacerle perder el poder de su mente, y dejar actuar a la pasión sin control.<p>

Ni si quiera deseaba, quería o anehelaba amarle. Le gusta amar a un fantasma. Un espectro apetecible, que se hacía misteriosa, una persona que había llorado con él. Él eldueño de sus pensamientos, sueños y sensaciones. Quién le dominó con una mirada. Aquel sentimiento que le transmitió mendiante un par de acciones. Aquellas que distaban muy lejos de las producidas por su pareja. Unas sensaciones, que muy a su pesar, dejó de sentir cuando despertó.

Agarró con fuerza las muñecas de su acompañante, forzándole a estar quieto. Mientras volvía a arremeter contra sus labios. Otra vez de forma agresiva y prisionera. Aquellos besos se volvían tortuosos para su ser. Una y otra vez, hasta destrozar su corazón. Porque desterraban su alma a un lugar lejano. Que quizás arremetería contra él, para no volver.  
>Por eso intensificaba el agarre, para estar consciente de que aquello no era una mala pesadilla.<p>

Y desde aquel día dejé de amar. Allen entraste en mi mundo para salir. Quizás como un juego del destino para juntarme con Alma. Pero eso ya no importa. Sólo estamos él y yo, aquí en esta habitación, juntos.

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

Pasaron las semanas. Y caí presa de un rutina irrompible. No lo negaré, me gusta. Siento una imperceptible calma, que se vuelve agradable con el paso de las horas. Sé que me espera a la vuelta a casa. Quien me saluda en mi regreso diario. Quizás pronto me olvidel moyashi.  
>Siento como la mano de Alma me agarra. Se ha vuelto más tranquilo, más él. Ya no hace berrinches impropios de su edad. Ya no parece más subnormal que Lavi. Yo también estoy más yo. He dejado de buscar al fantasma de mi albino, para volver a mi antiguo ser.<p>

Todo está más calmado, mucho más propio de mi vida.  
>Volteó a ver a Alma, me sonrie dulcemente. No puedo brindarle una sonrisa de vuelta. Pero tampoco muestro una mueca de desagrado. Alma y yo podemos llegar a estar bien juntos, lo sé.<p>

Lavi nos sigue de cerca, lleva todo el viaje de vuelta a casa ensimismado. Tramará algo, como aquella vez que cortó el pelo a su abuelo y se reía a solas en las clases. Terminó en el psicólogo. Por eso digo que es subnormal.

Veo a Lavi separarse de nosotros, hacia su parada de bus. No se ha despedido de nosotros. No me importa.

En cambio Alma se para, dándome un sutil toque a mi mano para que nos paremos. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, lo sé.

- ¡Lavi! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-  
>Le escucho decir al usagi. Casi no le escucha, simplemente inclina la cabeza en señal de afrimación y se vuelve a distraer con sus pensamientos.<p>

No tardó en retomar el camino de regreso a casa con Alma. Últimamente se queda en casa con nosotros a comer. No me importa. Le hace ilusión a mi madre. Y aunque lo oculte anda demasiado preocupada por mi padre. Entiendo que se sienta mal, es la persona con la que eligió compartir el resto de su vida.

No tardamos en llegar a mi casa. Abrí con cuidado la puerta para no molestar.

Veo venir corriendo a mi madre, que me asalta encima.

- ¡Yuu! ¡Tu padre ha despertado , cielo! -

- ¿Qué? ¿che?-

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de agrado. Me asombra saber que por fin vuelve a ser mi padre y no una decoración más del hospital.

He vuelto a conseguir una agradable rutina. Y esta es la forma que tiene el destino de decirme que tomé la decisión correcta. Por fin vuelve todo a cobrar un camino.  
>Vuelvo a la rutina.<p>

_**~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,**_

N

**otas:** ¡Hola! Me han emocionado mucho vuestros comentarios, la verdad no esperaba tan agradable acogida. Siento mucho el yulma jejejej. Pero lo considero necesario. Allen aparecerá pronto, os lo aseguro, tened paciencia.  
>No le tengomucho cariño a Alma cuando sale con Yu xD pero prometo que terminará feliz :D<br>No tardaré mucho en dejaros de traumatizar con el yulma xD

Muchas gracias por leer. ^^


	7. Especial  Dos años después

La casa se encontraba alejada del centro de la ciudad. Poseía un par de jardines. El delantero tenía flores, un camino de piedra hasta la entrada, y un garaje. Todo cercado. El patio trasero contaba con un jardín amplio, una piscina y un cuarto de limpieza. No le importó lo que había dentro de la casa, ni las separaciones, habitaciones o estado de la misma. Aquella visión de la casa por fuera lo engatusó como a un niño pequeño con caramelos.

Él era el niño ilusionado. Esa casa era el caramelo perfecto. Y sólo necesitaba alguien que quisiera engatusarlo.

No dudó en llamar en horas de trabajo a su pareja. Ni se estremeció cuando el otro le chilló por el teléfono que no tenía tiempo para llamadas indiscretas. No se culpabilizó por hacerle chantaje sexual con tal de ver conseguir aquel lugar esa misma tarde.

Porque aquel caramelo sería su hogar.

Consiguió volver al lugar por la tarde con su novio. Uno muy cabreado que rechinaba los dientes cada vez que el albino le señala el lugar ilusionado. Le faltó tiempo para correr hacia la parcela y gritar a su novio las reformas que haría. Esperó paciente a que su acompañante llegara a donde estaba él. Para cogerle de la mano mientras sonreía y convencerle con todas sus armas.

- Bakanda ~ ¡quiero esta!.-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Especial Yullen " Recompensa" **_**Dos años después.**_** ~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Era una noche tranquila. La oscuridad se cernía suavemente por la calle, empezando a vacilar ante las horas. Cada vez se acercaba más el amanecer. Las gotas de lluvía empezaron a golpear suavemente a la ventana. Mientras que el viento se levantó meciendo con su paso los árboles del patio. La Luna brillaba en lo más alto, iluminando el cuarto principal. La habitación estaba revuelta. Había dos personas dentro en la estancia, mientras una silueta estaba recostada en la cama, la otra estaba sentada en el suelo de madera. Mirando la Luna. La ropa que antes curbía las verguenzas de sus dueños, se encontraba arrugadas en el suelo, junto con las mantas. Mientras que la cama yacía totalmente deshecha por su uso.

- Bakanda..-

El pequeño albino miró a su amante sobresaltarse.

- Che... ¿moyashi?-

Una mirada aterradora, sabía lo que venía después de llamarle. Y no quería escucharlo.

- Lo siento... yo no quería...-

kanda no dudó en interrumpirle. Por lo que las intenciones de seguir hablando del albino, se quedaron en el aire. El mayor saltó desde la cama encima de Allen. Cayendo este contra el suelo, en un sonoro golpe. Y este no se movió ni un ápice. Sabía que su pareja estaba molesta, y sólo era su culpa. Por eso ahora debía sobrellevar su enfado. Kanda se quedó encima de Allen y observo el temor del menor. Sabía que se sentía culpable. Y aquello le gustaba, le haría suplicar clemencia.  
>Le había jodido de sobremanera todo lo que había pasado, sabía que en parte era su culpa. Pero jamás lo reconocería ante su moyashi. Aprovecharía la ocasión. No dudo en apartar la mirada del rostro opuesto. Para poder mirar divertido el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja. Allen no había pensado en nada más, cuando se levantó no se dignó a taparse. Simplemente recorrió desnudo la estancia y se sentó en el suelo a observar la Luna.<br>Por lo que le besó. Kanda atrapó con fiereza los labios de su amante. Mientras empezó a restregarse contra él. No podía evitar excitarse ante su posición. Estar encima de un Allen desnuedo tenía un final inevitable. Deseaba más que nunca hacerlo suño. Para sentir el amor que le procesaba el otro. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Allen le tenía preso con sus movimientos. Desde esa estúpida sonrisa falyta de "no pasar nada" hasta el baibén de sus caderas. El beso continuo, un beso que duro más de lo que podía soportar Allen. No dudo en acariciar las caderas desnudas de Allen. Ni cuando azotó con fuerza el muslo de este. Ese era su hogar, las piernas de su moyashi.

- NO, kanda... por favor, no otra vez.-

Allen suplicó. Sabía que Kanda era un ser inestable por naturaleza. En muchos cosas podía sorprenderle con su preocupación . Era consciente de que tenía demasiada mano ancha con él. Kanda le permitiría cualquier cosa con tal de no perderle. Pero ese comportamiento era totalmente opuesto al otro que podía tener. Para Kanda él era su propiedad. Podía tomarle cuando gustase, y cómo quisiera, hablar con rudeza o chillarle. Kanda no contemplaba la posibilidad de que Allen se fuera con otro. El moyashi sabía que era un juego duro. Kanda podría considerar hacerle caso. O simplemente excitarse, sentirse seducido por sus súplicas o caras de pena. Kanda era un misterio.  
>Su mano cortés, exclusiva para y por Allen, podía transformarse en la mano dura que lucía, gratamente, con el resto del mundo. Pero a Allen siempre le habían gustado los retos.<p>

- Yuu...-

Allen apartó la cara, volviéndose hacía un lado, para poder evitar seguir con aquél beso interminable.  
>Lo que no tardó en tener una contestación por parte del mayor, en forma de gruñido. Kanda frunció el ceño y chaqueó agresivamente la lengua. Sujetó con su mano la cara del menos por el mentón. Y le obligó a mirarle. Kanda clavó sus ojos en los de su amante. Su mirada penetrante estremeció a Allen. Incosciente este de si era por miedo o pasión. Allen esperó sumiso a que Kanda se proximara, para corresponder el beso. Lo que no tardó en descubrir el mayor, que rio divertido ante las muestras de sumisión de sus acompañante. Como respuesta el moyashi sólo recibió un beso casto y rápido. La perplejidad del albino era latente. Miró sosprendido al mayor, sin saber como reaccionar. Se esperaba un beso demandate y agresivo. O quizás un beso tortuoso y sangrante, por el anterior rechazo. Pero jamás se imaginó un beso tan tierno.<p>

-Puto moyashi casquivano.-

- ¡Bakanda! ¬.¬ -

- No volveremos a discutir por chorradas.-

-¡ Nosotros siempre discutimos!.-

- Nosotros no discutimos, moyashi.-

- Me llamo Allen, estúpido Bakanda.-

Y el mayor volvió a responder a Allen con un beso tierno, pero esta vez mucho más largo y sensual.  
>- Esta vez suave, baka, no me puedes estar follando sin piedad.-<p>

No pudo contener la risa a la petición de su moyashi.

- Dulce, como los pasteles que te comes. Lo he entendido. Todo besos y caricias.-

- Te quiero, bakanda.-

- Te amo, moyashi.-

Y se volvieron a besar. De forma demandante porque ambos necesitaban sentir el profundo amor que se demandaban.  
>Adoraba a su moyashi. Y se regañó mentalmente por discutir con él. Le quería más que cualquier cosa. Habían decidio vivir juntos, más bien él había obligado a Allen a que buscaran casa juntos. Pasaron las semanas y Allen sólo hacía que criticar todos los inmuebles que veía. Por lo que el japonés llevaba una angustia en el pecho que no podía controlar. ¿ Y si quería dejarlo ?. ¡Jamás!. Decidió no molestarlo más con el tema. Incluso dejó de buscar casas para no agobiar al menor. Así que cuando recibió la llamada del albino pidiéndole comprar una casa a las afueras, su corazón se llenó de regocijo. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Aunque se hizo el molesto y regañó a Allen por desocuparlo de su trabajo por tonterías. Debía mantener la compostura, no debía saber que perdía la cabeza por él.<br>Porque para Yu Kanda lo más importante en la vida, era amanecer con el moyashi acostado en su pecho y dormir sintiendo la dulce melodía que hacía la combinación de sus latidos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Dos horas antes~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Allen empezó a descender las aspiraciones. Mientras dejaba caerse sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante. Recibió un sonoro golpe en la frente por tal acto, a lo que no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. Direccionó la mano que hace unos minutos acariciaba el torso de su pareja, a su cabeza para frotarse con frenesí la parte golpeada.

- Eres un bruto, bakanda.-

Gruñó molesto por la actuación de su pareja, mientras le intentaba fulminar con la mirada.

- No te tires encima mio como si fuera un colchón, imbécil.-

Sonó una carcajada, inundando la silenciosa habitación. El menor encontraba divertido que se quejara por hacerle daño.

- Eres subnormal, bakanda. Tú eres mucho menos cuidadoso conmigo.-

- Que me importa a mí que abras las piernas de forma tan rápida.-

El menor se levantó molesto y azotó contra el suelo las mantas. Mientras regresaba la mirada contra su pareja. Intentó por enésima vez en la vida de pareja que llevaban fulminarle con la mirada. No obtuvo los resultados deseados por el albino, por lo que suspiró enfadado haciendo un mohín. Se dejó caer en el suelo, para mirar desde allí la Luna. Le tenía hipnotizado esa noche.

Kanda se inquietó al ver al moyashi escapar de la cama molesto. Sabía que su forma huraña, en ocasiones dañaba al menor. No podía controlarse, no quería acostarse con él de forma tan ruda, ni decir aquellas palabras que salían de su boca por arte de magia.  
>No sabía muy bien como afrontar la situación, quería el perdón del moyashi, pero ignoraba de cual era la forma de conseguirlo.<p>

- Moyashi, te quiero.-

Dejó escapar de sus labios, aquellas palabras mágicas que se repetían todos los amantes con entusiasmo.  
>Pero no tuvo ni por aproximación el resultado deseado.<p>

- Bakanda... pienso poner toda la habitación de rosa.. con corazones enormes. Más enormes que tu idiotez, bakanda.-

No pudo evitar gruñir. Él odiaba el rosa, y los corazones. Y ese estúpido lo sabía, lo hacía por joder. Y él no se quedaba atrás, le jodería. Pero le jodería bien jodido. Entonces sí que lloraría porque su amante se comportara como un bruto. Oh sí.

- Jamás, moyashi, jamás.-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Notas:**

Buenas, tengo el próximo capítulo a medias. Mientras escribía he recibido las alertas de comentarios. Y no he podido seguir escribiendo tranquila. Así que pillé un pequeño drabble que tenía escrito, que iba a poner al final del fic. Pero he logrado terminarle para poder daros una agradable sopresa Yullen :D  
>Espero que os guste.<p> 


	8. jamás moyashi, jamás

_**Jamás moyashi, jamás.**_

Me desperté sobresaltado por el ruido del móvil. Conocía demasiado bien esa música infernal que me había puesto el usagi días atrás. No me importaba en absoluto tenerla. Escuchar aquel ritmo frénetico y rabioso, era bastante mejor que la música predeterminada del móvil. Y no tendo ningún interés perdiendo el tiempo para buscar una canción que poner de tono. Por una vez el usagi había hecho algo de provecho.  
>Lo localicé con la mirada. Aquel aparato infernal, que debía haber apagado. La cantinela siguió sonando hasta que pude atrapar con mis dedos el teléfono. En la pantalla relucía el nombre de Lavi. Miré consternado el reloj que se alojaba en mi mesita de noche. Las 12.30. Lavi acostumbraba a trasnochar. Aclaré mi garganta antes de contestar al celular.<p>

- Che, usagi, espero que esté muerto alguien...-

Sabía que después del accidente de mi padre, no era demasiado bueno hacer "bromas" sobre la muerte. Pero eso ya no importaba, había pasado el tiempo, y él ya se encontraba mejor. Incluso había despertado, y esperabamos al alta para poder traerlo a casa.

Escuché las risas del otro lado, mientras las carcajadas eran forzadas a dejar de salir, podía distinguir los ruidos que salían de la garganta del chico con tal de dejar de emitir esas sonoras risas.

- Yuuuu-chaaaan –

Canturreó el pelirrojo.

- Usagi.-

Mi ira podía intimidar a cualquiera menos al estúpido del usagi.

- Lo encontré.-

- ¿ Tú cerebro? ¡Imposible!.-

Exclamé mientras sonreía ante su extrema estupidez.

- ¡No! Sé donde está el moyashi-chan.-

Todo se paró, incluso dejé de respirar para poder escuchar el mínimo ruido procedente del usagi, cualquier muestra que me alertara de su broma pesada. No pasó nada, sólo escuché los ruidos de la noche. Mientras el usagi esperaba atento a que reaccionara.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Una semana antes ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- ¡Alma- chan! -

Gritó por el instituto corriendo hacia ellos. Pero la atención estaba puesta en su pareja, no en él como era costumbre. Ya todo el instituto sabía de la relación que mantenía con Alma, según muchos había sido durante años, un secreto a voces. La verdad, no me importaba como había llegado hasta el alumnado la relación de ambos. Quizás lo intuyeron al verles juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. O tal vez el Usagi se había ido de la lengua. Miré al usagi bailotear frenético alrededor de Alma. Seguramente habría sido él.

-¡Lavi! Jajaja, ¿ Por qué estás tan contento?.-

Alma se rió alegremente de las caras de emoción que ponía su amigo. Mientras era cogido de las manos para ser arrastrado al centro del pasillo escolar.

- ¿Sabes lo del baile?, ¿ van a ir juntos?-

Lavi siguió canturreando mientras espera la respuesta de sus amigos. Me apresuré responder para tranquilizar a Alma. Que miraba hacia el suelo con ojitos degollados. Su miedo era realista. A mí no me gustan los bailes, ni la gente, ni nada. Sólo me gusta el moyashi, y eso quedó atrás. Me recriminé mentalmente por ese pensamiento. ¡NO! ¡MOYASHI NO!.

- Iremos juntos, como pareja.-

Logré decir con voz tosca. Aquello estaba más que previsto, a Lavi le encanta ser entrometido.

Lavi no tardó en responder con un sonoro grito de emoción.

- ¡Genial!.-

- ¿Tú con quién irás?.- Alma preguntó curioso mientras Lavi movía sus propias manos con las de Alma al ritmo de la musiquilla que canturreaba.

- Pues ... ¡ no lo sé ! He pedido a un chico que venga conmigo, pero aun no he tenido respuesta.-

- Espero que te acepte, así podríamos ir los cuatro juntos. -

- Che-

- Yo también, ¿eh? Yu-chan... te encantará.-

Mi mirada penetró a Lavi, pero fui incapaz de descubrir que se encontraba al otro lado de aquella sonrisa juguetona que me dedicaba mientras bailoteaba ( como un payaso torpe) con Alma. El resto de los estudiantes los miraban atolondrados. Mientras Lavi aprovechó el publico para cantar más alto. Los pasos de Alma eran suaves y firmes, muestra de una gran formación como kendoka.

Al día siguiente, fui cabreado hacia el instituto. No dejé de patear latas y arremeter contra las papeleras. Como odio el puto mundo. Alma no paró de llamar por la noche, con tonterías propias de él. Que si yo le tenía que ver perfecto, que si necesitaba ir de azul porque le realzaba y debía verse guapo. Es que no se daba cuenta, de que yo jamás le vería guapo. Debía ser más cruel con él, no entendía nada. Cuando llegué temprano al instituto la cosa se calmó. Madrugar para prepararme mentalmente en el gimnasio del lugar, fue una gran idea. La típica tontería de esos dos, llegó después, cuando lograron encontrarme.

Alma se acercó hacía mí. Mientras Lavi sostenía una mano en el hombro de su amigo. No pude evitar examinarle con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo. Avanzaban con paso firme hasta el rincón en el que me encuentro. Me gusta pasar las horas de estudio en un lugar apartado de la biblioteca.

- Yu... vamos a ir esta tarde a comprar ropa para el baile. ¿ Vendrás?.-

Alma me sonrie, de forma cautelosa, pero dulce. Empiezo a cogerle cariño. Es sumamente suave con los temas que pueden molestarme. Que suelen ser todos. Nada que ver con el usagi, que suele hacer todo por joder. Por joderme, más bien. A Alma le trata de forma muy amigable.

- Che, ya veremos.-

Pienso ir de todas maneras pero quiero martilizarlo. Aunque me cueste admitirlo , necesito algo de ropa más apropiada para un baile. Alma se merece un ligero esfuerzo por mi parte.

No tardaron demasiado en cuchillear sobre sus atuendos. Así que deje el tema pendiente a Lavi y Alma. No pude evitar pensar en él. Otra vez, como si mente vagara suavemente en la consciencia, mientras esperaba encontrarse con el moyashi y huir. Una huida muy larga y lejana, donde podría pasar de fantasía a realidad imaginarse el moyashi sosteniendo mi brazo.  
>No tardo nada en imaginarme al moyashi yendo al baile conmigo.<br>Con un ligero tono carmesí en su rostro, mientras aprieta con fuerza mi mano, pidiendo en silencio mi apoyo para salir a la pista. Porque tener el moyashi en mis brazos, mientras nos acurrucabamos en el llanto de la música, debía ser jodidamente maravilloso. Ver como se balanceaba mi pequeño Allen, aquellos hermosos ojos que gritaban por mi cercanía. No pude evitar pensar el el momento en el que Allen derramó su aliento en mi piel. En aquel necesario abrazo. Que me dejó prendado.

- Yuuuuuuuu-

- Yu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-

- Yu, escúchame.-

- Yu-chan está dormidooooooooo, tierra llamando a Yu-chan -

Les escucho abruptamente reclamar mi consciencia en la conversación, hasta hace nada hablaban sobre los colores apropiados para el evento. Y ahora no paran de gimotear a mi alrededor como unos caprichosos niños sedientos de atención.

- Yu-chan, no nos haces caso. Eres malo con tu pareja y tu MEJOR amigo.-

- ¡Che! Muérete usagi, jamás serás considerado como mi amigo. je.-

- Eres malo, yu-chan.

Les miró con un creciente odio, esas infantiladas me ponen negro, no saben comportase como personas. Sólo son unos niños.

Quizás tardé demasido en irme. Pero lo subsano, me libro de ellos en cuanto puedo. Y paso a pensar otra vez en él. No puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza, ni cuando ceno con mi familia, ni cuendo subo al cuarto a dormir.

_Siento sus labios posarse en mí, su roce discreto alertándome de su llegada. Un beso demasiado cariñoso, demasiado corto, demasiado casto, pero me gusta. Sus manos llegan a lo más profundo de mi ser. Está acariciando mi pecho, sus manos se mueven de forma lenta, pero constante. No puedo evitar sentir su peso caer en la cama, cuando se sienta mi lado. Ni dejar de pensar en la suavidad de su beso._  
><em>Abro los ojos con pensadumbre, con miedo. De ser un sueño, y que realmente no esté aquí conmigo. Realmente sólo muestro frustración, para nada hay en mí otra sentimiento marcado.<em>  
><em>Pero lo está, al mirarle sonreír puedo confirmarlo. Está conmigo, compartiendo mi cama, mientras me observa divertido.<em>  
><em>Se acerca peligrosamente a mí, sin borrar esa expresión divertida en su cara.<em>

_- Baka, ¿ qué haces?.-_

_Me dice entre risas. Mientras comienza a juguetear con mi pelo. Mete su mano en mi cabellera, acaricia mi pelo, para después agarrar con firmeza los mechones y tirar con brusquedad._

_- ¿ Me has echado de menos?, baka.-_

_- Te voy a dejar marcas en el cuerpo que van a recordártelo para siempre, moyashi.-_

_Te ries divertido ante mi comentario, sospechas que quiero decirte algo más. No sabes cuanto me duele no poder decirte lo mucho que te he echado de menos. Cómo te he necesitado a mi lado. Pero sobre todo como me he deseado entre tus piernas._

_No puedo evitar mirarte fijamente, no quiero apartar la vista de ti. Tengo miedo a quitarte la mirada y que desaparezcas como la última vez._

_- Yu.-_

_- Moyashi, no me llames por mi nombre, imbécil.-_

_Ries divertido mientras vuelves a jalarme del pelo. Realmente me gusta. Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre. Me gusta escuchar salir de tu boca indecorosa mi nombre._

_- Llámame así.. entre jadeos. Quiero estar follándote cuando lo digas.-_

_- Baka... eres un pervertido.-_

_Haces un pequeño mohín y acercas tus dedos en forma de puñal a mi frente. Me golpeas secamente._

_- Baka-hentai.-_

_Vuelves a tocarme el pelo, pero esta vez, es diferente. Te subes encima de mí, con posesión. Dejando a un lado de mi cuerpo tus piernas. Tu brazo libre, se apoya en la cama, con gran cercanía a mi rostro._

_- Moyashi-_

_Respondo mientras le obligo a abrir la boca con mis dedos. Simplemente empieza a lamerlos, con ansias. Sabe que quiero poseerlo. Hacerlo mio de una buena vez._

_- De esta no te libras, moyashi. -_

_No puedo evitar acariciar mi dureza contra su abdomen, él idiota de él estaba demasiado bajo._

_- Yuuuuuu~ quiero jugar.-_

_Un beso. Esta vez profundo,me deja paso para meter mi lengua. Que con la rudeza y la furia propias de mí, empiezo a dominar su territorio. Agarro con terquedad su culo, mientras él masajea con su lengua mis labios._

_- ¿ Te vas a dejar, moyashi?-_

_- Sí, Yu~ te quiero.-_

_No puedo evitar besarle, sentir con mis labios el cielo del albino. Esto realmente me pone._

_- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-_

_- Jamás moyashi, jamás._

_Bailo con mi mano entre las curvas del moyashi, mientras él se estremece bajo mí._

_- Te quiero, baka._

_Dice mientras gime. Le veo suspirar de placer y moverse al compás de mis besos._

_- Lo próximo que gemirás, será mi nombre, moyashi.-_

_Termino diciendo para moverme con descaro. Veo su sumisión latente al dejarse mover, para pasar a una posición más comoda para mí. Le pongo debajo, para poder acecharle a mi antojo. Debajo de mí, no deja de acariciarme el pecho y besarme la cara._

_- Yo también te quiero, moyashi.-_

Me despierto sudoroso entre las sábanas de mi cama. Y mi creciente cabreo me obliga a dirigir una mirada al despertador que descansa en mi mesita. Son las 4 de la mañana. Gruño impaciente al notar mi humedad en mis calzoncillos. Ese estúpido moyashi no me deja ni en sueños. Pero lo que  
>más me jode es que el sueño no terminó, no soñé como me jodía al puto moyashi. Me levanto más furioso que de sido subnormal, ni si quiera le di mi nombre al moyashi. Me doy cuenta de que si Allen quisiera encontrarme no sabe nada de mí. Y mientras me dirijo al baño para asearme no puedo evitar soltar<p>

- Te pienso reventar a folladas, jodido moyashi.-


	9. Con nadie más o me iré

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi/ Yullen

**DISCLAIMER: **D Gray Man le pertenece a la fantástica e irrepetible Katsura Hoshino.

_**"- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-"**_

Notas: gracias por los comentarios, espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, pensaba dar más juego a la pareja de Lavi. Pero debido a la espectación con Allen ( más bien con que no sale :P ) he decidido agilizar un pelín eso. Referente al capítulo, es más largo que los anteriores, ya comenté que me costaba, pero mejor en facísculos, que no actualizar. Kanda recuerda el título del fic "_- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-" _durante un par de veces, simplemente le salta en la cabeza. Espero que no de lugar a confusiones. Muchas gracias por leer.

Luces. Brillos incesantes que peleaban por cegarme, para poder impedirme ver la amenaza que me acechaba desde el centro del lugar. El ruido ensordecedor no paraba de retumbar en mi cabeza, evitando todo razocinio por mi parte. No puedo ecitar pensar en que he caido en una trampa de ese diablo , que dicese llamar amigo.

La bola de cristal gira, hacieno bailotear las luces próximas. Más mierda de decorado. Más mierda de baile.

Sí, Alma me había obligado a ir puntual al baile. Yo quería venir a una hora tardía, si cerraban a la 1, llegaría a las 12, lu justo para ver a los idiotas de su instituto y volver con un Alma contento. No como ahora un Alma llorica y enfadado, que bailaba junto con un chico mayor.

Alma y él habían discutido acaloradamente esa misma noche. Aun retumbaban en su cabeza los gritos de Alma exigiéndole que debían acostarse al acabar el baile. Según su amigo, porque llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. Y él no queria acostarse con Alma, porque después del "trabajillo" sólo pudo pensar en Allen, en lo lindo que sería abrazarlo cada noche. Ni si quiera penso en follarse al moyashi salvajemente sobre su cama mientras Alma les miraba perturbado por esa ofensa. Aunque sí, también pensó en follarse a su moyashi en la escuela, el barrio, su casa, su dojo, su gimnasio y en todos los lugares para que supieran quien era el dueño del moyashi.  
>Y Alma seguía con la mosca en la oreja, porque a pesar de que se ofreció, como una vil ramera, no lo habían hecho.<br>Al principio un voz en su cabeza, se lo negó. Porque acostarse con alguien por instintos bajos, cayendo al placer, sin ningún tipo de control, no era para nada su estilo.  
>Con el tiempo esa vocecita, cobró vida en sus sueños. Unos sueños sugerentes con el moyashi. El mismo personaje que le pidió con gemidos que no se fuera con otro.<p>

"_- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-"_

Una y otra vez, seguían pareciendo esas palabras en su mente. Como olvidar a un lindo albino postrado en su cama, que le pedía fidealidad.

La razón por la que ni podía dormir. Desde el día de aquella visión, no había podido descansar como habituaba. Las noches dejaron de ses silenciosas y descansadas, para empezar a torturarlo con la imagen de un moyashi partiendo. Abandonándole en mitad de la noche. Mientras repetía con voz siniestra:

"_- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-"  
><em>  
>Y entonces Allen dejaba a un lado su característica sonsira, y empezaba a gritarle. Lo peor, empezaba cuando el albino se ponía a llorar, reclama la vida de kanda como ajuste de cuentas por el insulto a su persona. Y de quién sabe dónde aparecía mugen. Y el moyashi armado con su alma de samurai, le cortaba todo lo que podía. Y él inmutable en el sueño, terminaba despedazado sin poder moverse. El sueño se tornaba rojo, y el moyashi le dejaba ahí.<p>

Por eso, llevaba días sin catar a Alma. A pesar de que la sexualidad de Alma caía según pasaba el tiempo, había tomado como rutina toquetear aquel cuerpo. Y su novio, lo agradecía, lo hacía ver con sus gestos y espresiones. Aquellas que denotaban un placer inmeso y estaban dedicadas para él.

Por eso dejo de tocarle, redujo el contacto íntimo a un reco de manos y muy de vez en cuando ligeros besos fortuitos. Demasiado castos incluso para Alma. Que dedujo, muy equivocadamente, que sería por los nervios del baile. ¡Iluso! ¡Imbécil! ¡Subnormal!. Sí, porque él, kanda, pensaba que era subnormal. Jamás estaría nervioso, y menos por un tonto baile.

Ahí sentado en la fiesta, intentado controlar las ansias de asesinar al dj, y al resto de ignorantes que le acompañaban en la velada, se puso a recordar con tranquilidad la tarde anterior, cuando se enteró de las tonterías de su novio.

_~Flashback ~  
><em>  
>- Yu~.- Sonó agitado mientras acosaba a Kanda con besos, abrazos y algunos roces dirigidos a la entrepierna del mayor.<p>

- Quita de ahí Alma.-

Dijo señalando su sexo. Se notó la furia en sus palabras, y la amenaza incluida en su tono. Por lo que Alma se apartó cautelosamente.

- Yu, se que estás nervioso, mañana es la gran noche,... pero podrías dedicarme algún roce cariñoso de tu parte.-

Acto seguido kanda pudo observar como hacía un pequeño mohín, mientras arrugaba la frente y asentía con su cara.

- No, no estoy nervioso.-

- ¡Sí! Sí lo estás, pero es normal, la primera vez nos desquicia, pero sigue siendo natura el sexo.-

- Che, no sé de que me hablas...-

Ahora era él quien arrugaba la frente y muestra duda en su cara.

- Yu, nos acostaremos después del baile.-

-¡ ja! ¿ de dónde has sacado eso?, idiota.-

Empezó a reirse una forma caótica de mezclar furia, rabia y simpatía. Aquella situación le resultaba cuanto menos, cómica.

- ¡Yu! En todos las películas el baile es el día perfecto para el amor. Debemos acostarnos.-

- Nunca, y escuchame bien, porque no quiero repetirlo-

Kanda pasusó su habla, para entonar la seriedad del asunto.

- No pienso acostarme contigo, jamás.-

Y volvieron a golpear las palabras del moyahsi dentro de su cabeza, mientras veía como Alma salía corriendo de su habitación y lloraba a lágrima viva.

"_- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-"_

_~ Fin Flashback ~ _

Su pareja se aferraba a un bailarín, mientras lanzaba miradas de odio a Kanda. De forma maleducada sacó su lengua hacia kanda, como muestra de su infantil odio y una ira creciente.

"_- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-"  
><em>  
>Lavi se sentó al lado de Kanda, mientras miraba la escena con perplejidad. Zarandeó su asiento hasta quedarse posicionado en una forma más intima con Yu, de manera que pudiera hablarle sin miedo a entromentidos.<p>

- ¿ y eso? ¿ Alma está enfadado?.-

"_- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-"_

-Che. No quiero acostarme con él, y eso le .-

- ¿? Alma es guapo, nada que unas buenas hormonas contentas no puedan hacer. ¿ eh? Yu-chan.-

- Que le joda otro.-

Miré al usagi de forma seria, no pienso acostarme con ese idiota, ni dar más explicaciones al imbécil de mi amigo.

- ¿ Y eso, kanda?-

"_- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-"_

- Che, por nada.-

"_- Pero sólo conmigo Yu~ con nadie más o me iré.-"_

Venían a mi cabeza las palabras del moyashi, aquellas palabras que salieron del sueño. Como una premonición que debía cumplir, o sino el moyashi no volvería. Y pensar aquello me mataba. Terminaba con mis ganas de seguir. No podría seguir mucho tiempo sin él.  
>Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, para poder concentrarme y evitar esas molestas luces, y olvidar el ajetreo de voces y ruido producido por la fiesta.<p>

Lavi saltó de su asiento al destinguir la vibración de su móvil. Leyó el mensaje que había recibido y contestó con la misma rapidez.

Al rato llegó un hombre alto y esbelto, de cabellos castaños y gafas de culo de vaso. Aquel hombre debía estar ciego. ¡Ajá! Por eso andaba con el usagi, quizás también fuera sordo.  
>Eso lo explicaría todo.<p>

- Yu~chan, esta es mi pareja.-

Dijo canturreando la última palabra.

- Che. No me llames por mi nombre. ¿ quién es el infeliz?.-

Aquel hombre se acercó a nuestro pequeño grupo y contesto con un Lavi yaq con la boca abierta preparándose para contestar por su acompañante.

- Soy Tikky...-

- Él y yo hemos preparado un juego con el moyashi...-

Captó mi atención de manera brutal.

- Sí, el shonen perdió una apuesta.-

- Pero tardarás un pelín en conocerle ~ .-

- Che, dime dónde está.-

- Tendrás que esperar ~. -

Le miré irritado y decidí volver a inmiscuirme en mis pensamientos con tal de no tener que escuchar las charlas con el gafoso que tenía el usagi por acompañante. Son patéticos. Sin más dejo caer...

- Voy a dejarle.-

- ¿A quién?, Yu.-

Me regañé mentalmente por evitar centrarme en los ruidos del exterior, Alma había llegado hasta donde nosotros y no parecía muy contento. Su cara mostraba confusión y miedo.

Pienso en una mentira piadosa, peor no aparece nada. Suspiro irritado, mientras Lavi y Alma me miran sin pestañear.

- Al moyashi, no pienso buscarle más.-

Quizás sea lo mejor, quizás debería dejarle, quizás nunca ha sido para mí.  
>Miro derrotado la alegría que irradia Alma, le veo saltar sobre Lavi, y carcajearse con humor. Me mira intensamente.<p>

- Yu... ¿hoy ...? ¿ahora...?-

Intuyo su pregunta, y me resigno ante la felicidad. El mejor camino suele ser el más fácil. Allen no aparece...  
>Le respondo rendido y cansado.<p>

- Sí, Alma esta noche lo haremos.-

No tarda en sonreirme, ni en saltar a mis brazos de forma radiantemente feliz.

- Deberías ir al hotel a por una habitación, hablaré con Lavi y nos enocntraremos allí . Ve.-

Le dije quedamente, pensando más en el dolor de cabeza que asomaba. Ea presión que me hacía dudar de quedarme. Quería irme a casa.  
>No tardó en hacer caso a mi arden, y empezó a despedirse de sus amigos de forma rápida, diciendo cosas como " e smi gran noche" "Yu y yo lo haremos" " me voy al hotel con Yu..."<p>

Lavi me miraba con una muestra de duda y decepción. Se acercó a mí, mientras Alam correteaba por el gimnasio, buscando la salida entre la gente que baila al compás de un conocida canción dance.

- ¿ En qué piensas, Yu?.-

Denotaban sus palabras ira, quizás odio.

- ¿ Dónde está el moyashi?.-

Lavi escupió las palabras que dijo.

- ¿ Quieres follártelo después de Alma?.-

- Che, me llamas a las tantas...

Lavi irrumpe en mi demanda de información, le amenazo con la mirada. Pero él me lo devuelve, está muy cabreado. Quizás más cuando se entere de mis planes.

- ¿ Vas a jodertelos a los dos?¿ es eso?, para eso quieres encontrar al moyashi?.-

- Me llamas diciendo que sabes dónde está el moyashi, y luego juegas a las adivinanzas conmigo.-

- Eres un cabrón, kanda.-

Escupe esas palabras con más odio. Mucho más propias de mí, que del estúpido conejo.

- No, voy a acostarme con Alma, sólo me le quito de encima por algunas horas. Esperará hasta cansarse en el hotel. ¿ Y el moyashi?.-

- ¿Qué? Piensas dejar a Alma solo en el hotel?. -

Miro como se escandaliza el usagi, aun no me conoce.

- ¿ y el moyashi?.-

- ¡Voy a por Alma!.-

Antes de que Lavi termine de salirse de mi espacio de contacto, le suelto

- Dile que no quiero verlo más.-

No ditingo a observar si Lavi las ha escuchado y prefiere no comentar nada, o no.

Me levanté de mi asiento, sin esperar a su respuesta del usagi que ya se había ido. Había sidoclaro y decisivo. No es que no quisiera verle más, pero aquello le daría una pausa. Algo que necesitaba de sobremanera. No tardé en llegar al exterior del edificio.  
>Me senté sobre el cesped. Y recargué mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Empezaba a encontrarme mal.<p>

- Baka.-

Aquella voz melodiosa que escuchaba todos los días en sueños, aquella voz que me daba la bienvenida a la noche. Tan dulce que hacía sonrojar mi corazón.

- Yu~ ¿te encuentras mal?.-

No pude evitar sentir recorrer en mi cuerpo aquella extraña sensación de calor que me invadía por dentro.  
>Miré con sorna la imagen del moyashi sonriéndome. Era mentira, lo sabía, porque el estúpido de él iba vestido como un conejito sexy.<p>

La última imagen de revista porno que vi. Si no dejaba a Alma lamerme aquella parte de mi anatomía, debía desahogarme de cualquier otra forma.

- Estúpida iludión, jodidamente sexy.-

Eché un vistazo al cuerpo semi desnudo del albino. Me lo imaginaba muy bien, irremediablemente bien.

- Baka..-

Se sonrojo muy notablemente, y conla misma verguenza que le coloraba la cara se sentó frente a mí.

- Ilusión dame placer sexual, ¡Vamos!.-

Debía aprovechar la situación tanto como me lo permitiera. Y que mejor forma que ver el pelo revuelto bajo mi abdomen.

Mas el moyashi no hizo caso. Simplemente ocultó su sonrojo con una mano, mientras conla otra tocaba mi frente.

- Estás ardiendo, baka... debemos...-

No tardo nada en parar el amego del moyashi en levantarse. Con mi mano agarro su muñeca. Y le miro lujuriosamente, una mirada que habría puesto a patas a Alma, pidiendo por más.

- Tengo ardiente la polla, sólo necesito joderte.-

El albino aparta se mirada de la mia, probablemente escandalizado por mis palabras. Así que es eso. Un sueño sexual de sumisión del moyashi. Mejor, así le haré mio por todas esas veces. Atraigo con mis manos el cuerpo del moyashi, al que tengo rodeado por la cintura. No puedo evitar sentir su calor a través de su ligera vestimenta. Atrapo sus labios con los mios, en un candente beso. Noto al moyashi jadear ante el contacto. Pero sigo con el contacto, profundizando el beso y dejando entrar mi lengua a la cavidad del menor, que se deja sin problemas. Gracias a la suave ensoñación en la que estoy se me olvida el dolor que siento en la cabeza.

Me separo del menor con lentitud, y le capturo su mirada en mí.

- Eres un sueño erótico muy triste.-

No puedo evitar la sonrisa prepotente mientras me intento de poner de pie. Pero al levantarme noto como un repentino mareo aturde mi cabeza, y trae consigo el dolor propio que sentía antes. No puedo soportar la presión en la zona superior, el dolor de cabeza es inmenso. ¿ Dolor? En el sueño uno no puede sentir dolor mientras sueña. Me dejo caer otra vez al pasto, y miro con terror al moyashi, que tiene la vista clavada en el piso. Sus mejillas entonan un rojo carmín, y está levemente tiritanto, seguramente por el viento.

Oh mierda...

- Moyashi...-

- Me llamo Allen, bakanda...-

Me dice sin voltear a verme. Está sumido en un pozo de verguenza. 


End file.
